


“Angel With a Shotgun.”

by tinydragon555



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydragon555/pseuds/tinydragon555
Summary: Castiel thinks he is useless as a human, Dean finds an angel with a shotgun rather funny.





	“Angel With a Shotgun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot I scribbled up with Dean and Cas.

****

* * *

  


Castiel had loaded the gun, with help from Dean and Bobby. He had never used one before, and felt … small, weak. Unable to help anyone. Why would the Winchesters stick around him if he wasn't an angel, anymore? He wasn't helpful in the slightest.  


  


Dean had sat down on one of the stools in Bobby's garage, gripping the demon blade as if it could kill Death himself. It definitely couldn't, but maybe it would make a dent in the ancient being. He nodded up to see Castiel walking into the wide space, his brows furrowed in obvious confusion. He held a shotgun close to his chest, and walked quickly over to Dean.

  


“How am I of any help to you?” The former angel asked out of the blue, tossing the shotgun onto a table with a loud dreadful clatter. He stood in front of Dean and sighed.

  


“What do you mean, Cas? You're helping us by being here. We can always use extra arms.” Dean smiled, trying his best to console the irritated man without a clue as to how he was feeling. The hunter was never all-powerful and holy like Castiel, he was always just Dean. An ordinary human with knowledge of the supernatural.

  


“But I have no idea how to use a shotgun. Bobby tried to show me, and I ended up blowing his window out.” Castiel said guiltily, hanging his head low and reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck. He couldn't even handle a gun.

  


“Man, not everyone gets it on their first try. And besides, Bobby gets his house obliterated every few years anyway.” Dean chuckled, and lifted himself out of the creaky lawn chair that had no business inside a garage. He walked over to Castiel and put a hand on the man's shoulder, squeezing lightly to try and be supportive.

  


Castiel just huffed a laugh, putting his hand over Dean's and giving him a smile. He wasn't even an angel anymore, but the hunter accepted him anyway. Castiel hadn't even grasped the concept of most human things, and now he was going to storm a warehouse with likely a large amount of hostiles.

  


Dean sighed, letting his hand slip from Castiel’s shoulder and turning to grab the shotgun from the table. He picked it up, tossing the gun into the reluctant man's hands and raising his eyes with a smirk. “Angel with a shotgun.” Dean's smirk turned into an honest smile.

  


“What's that?” Castiel tilted his head to the side, obviously not having heard of the song. Dean shook his head, putting a hand out.

  
“ _Nothing_.”

  


* * *


End file.
